1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptor connector and a RF (radio frequency) cable and a cable end connector used in conjunction therewith, more specifically to a flip-cover receptor connector, and a RF plate cable and a cable end connector used in conjunction therewith.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
It is understood that a coaxial cable is usually used for radio-frequency signal transmission of various electronic products. However, as electronic products tend to miniaturization, sizes of coaxial cables and connectors thereof used in the electronic products are requested to be reduced significantly. Generally, the coaxial cables may be in electrical communication with receptor connectors soldered on circuit boards of electronic products (not shown) by cable end connectors to deliver signals. As shown in FIG. 1, a middle portion of a receptor connector 1 is provided with a columnar receptor central terminal 11 and a cylindrical receptor shielding terminal 13. The receptor shielding terminal 13 is arranged around the receptor central terminal 11. A bottom side of the receptor central terminal 11 is extended out of a receptor central terminal pin 12. A bottom side of the receptor shielding terminal 13 is extended out of a receptor shielding terminal pin 14. These pins 12, 14 are connected onto a designated location of a circuit board by SMT soldering or other connection way in use.
Refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic view of a conventional cable end connector. As shown in FIG. 2, the cable end connector 2 includes a cable end central terminal 21 and a cable end shielding terminal 22, the cable end central terminal 21 being in electrical communication with a central conductor of a coaxial cable (known as core wire, not shown), the cable end shielding terminal 22 being in electrical communication with external conductors of a coaxial cable (not shown). The cable end connector 2 may be mated to the receptor connector 1 as shown in FIG. 1 for the cable end central terminal 21 to be in electrical communication with the receptor central terminal 11, and for the cable end shielding terminal 22 to be in electrical communication with the receptor shielding terminal 13, in order for the coaxial cable to be in RF signal communication with a circuit board of an electronic product. Refer to FIG. 3 for a mating process of the conventional cable end connector and the receptor connector. The cable end connector 2 moves downwards to mate the receptor connector 1. With an interference force (also known as mating force) generated between the receptor connector 1 and the cable end connector 2 due to contact, mating between the cable end connector 2 and the receptor connector 1 is maintained (refer to FIG. 4).
However, with thinning requirement of sophisticated mobile electronic products, such as smart phones in recent years, entire height of cable end connectors and receptor connectors used in conjunction therewith is requested to be reduced continuously. For example, the entire height of the cable end connectors and the receptor connectors has been reduced from original 3.5 mm to 1.2 mm, and even to 1.0 mm below. Although smaller entire height meets thinning trend of electronic products, it will result in insufficient mating force between connectors due to insufficient contact area (i.e., insufficient interference height) between the cable end connector and the receptor connector, such that the cable end connector may be detached from the receptor connector due to external force impact, and normal operation of electronic products is influenced, and even more, the electronic products are damaged.
From above, how to reduce the total height of the receptor connector and the cable end connector used in conjunction therewith under guarantee of mating between the cable end connector and the receptor connector is an issue concerned urgently by those skilled in the art.